Fire fighter trainers and simulators are used to train fire fighters and other individuals, including in some cases members of the general public and those without specialized training, in proper firefighting techniques. Such trainers and simulators may provide a realistic but simulated firefighting environment by utilizing simulated flames that can react to actual or simulated extinguishants. It may be desired to accurately measure the performance of the trainee so that feedback can be provided and firefighting techniques improved.